


Two Hearts In One Home

by LipsSoGoodLarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Harpy Louis Tomlinson, Harpy/Merman, M/M, Merman Harry Styles, Sweet Creature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 14:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11945997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LipsSoGoodLarry/pseuds/LipsSoGoodLarry
Summary: Mica, this one is for you :) I hope that if you ever need some cheering up, you can come on here and read this, and stare at the insanely gorgeous art done at the end, courtesy of our friend Nims. We both love you very much!





	Two Hearts In One Home

**Author's Note:**

> Mica, this one is for you :) I hope that if you ever need some cheering up, you can come on here and read this, and stare at the insanely gorgeous art done at the end, courtesy of our friend Nims. We both love you very much!

_Sweet creature_  
Had another talk about where it's going wrong  
But we're still young  
We don't know where we're going  
But we know where we belong

 

Harry hadn’t seen Louis in two days.

Usually he wouldn’t worry, or, at least he would try his best not to. But that was because Louis either told him he was going to be MIA, or he knew that Louis was going to be hunting for awhile. He never hunted near Harry anymore, not since that time when Harry had sobbed for nearly four hours after Louis snatched a rabbit and it squealed. After a trembled-voiced speech about how that bunny was somehow related to Niall, well, Louis had lost his appetite for awhile.

But Louis had just hunted two days ago, and the last time they’d seen each other, he made no mention of going off to do anything else either. Harry had been swimming back and forth in the grotto of water he always hung out with Louis in, tail nervously slapping the water each time he surfaced to scan the area for any sign of his Harpy lover. It was all to no avail, though, as Harry found nothing to tell him that he was coming back. When he couldn’t stand it anymore, he’d sink to the bottom of the drop off from the grotto, the variety of fish that lived near him giving each other looks of uncertainty. They’d never seen Harry so…quiet.

 

_No, we started_  
Two hearts in one home  
It's hard when we argue  
We're both stubborn  
I know but, oh

 

The next day came, day three. Unable to suppress the hopeful, painful, thumping of his heart, Harry made his way back up to the surface, only his eyes and the top of his head visible. Making sure the coast was clear, he surfaced more properly, getting to the grotto once again.

He was extra cautious about coming to the surface of the water. Ever since those hunters had found him and locked him in that tiny tank. He shuddered at the mere thought of it. Louis and he had never really fought. Except for that one time after Louis had brought him home from that terrible place.

_You can’t just come to the surface every time you think you hear me, Harry. You have to be more careful than that._

_But I **heard** you! I just wanted to see you Lou._

_I know, but those hunters had a little device that sounds like me. That’s how they got you._ Louis had sighed, not really looking at Harry.

_Maybe…maybe I’m too dangerous for you. I can’t let you get hurt because of me. Or worse. They would have done terrible things to you, Haz._

_You can’t leave me! I don’t care about them, I need you to stay with me, Lou. Tell me you’ll never leave me._ Harry’s tail had wrapped around the Harpy’s leg in a desperate attempt to make him stay. But one look at Harry’s face was all that was really needed. The rest of the night had been filled with hushed promises and reassurances from Louis, and a few tears and many tight embraces from Harry.

 

_Sweet creature, sweet creature_  
Wherever I go, you bring me home  
Sweet creature, sweet creature  
When I run out of rope, you bring me home

 

“Harry, you can’t do this every day. You’ll know when he’s coming back.”

Liam had been trying to give Harry some room, and had also been a little hopeful that Louis might be back by now at least. But the birdman was nowhere to be seen, and Liam was almost 100% sure that Harry hadn’t eaten in the last couple of days. The merman didn’t need to lose any weight, he was perfectly fit the way he was.

“What if I don’t hear him underwater though? I can’t miss him if he comes back. I don’t want him thinking I abandoned him.”

Leave it to Harry to be worried that Louis, the one who left days ago, would think that _Harry_ was the one abandoning _him._ Liam shook his head a little, reaching one of his tentacles up to gently touch Harry’s tail.

“You always hear him, it’s almost scary how well you two hear each other.” Liam tried to lighten the mood a little, but getting no reaction really from the merman above him.

“Harry.” He tugged on his tail a little this time, making the younger boy look down at him. “What’s the weather like up there?” He asked, not trying to crack any stupid jokes. It was a genuine question, and he didn’t like going above the surface, the land world just made him nervous. Especially ever since they stole Harry away from him.

“It’s really really beautiful.” Harry looked out to scan his surroundings again, drinking it all in before finally ducking back underwater with Liam, sticking close to the surface still.

“There’s leaves all over the ground, and they aren’t green anymore. They are some yellow ones, and orange ones, and red and brown ones.” His tail swished back and forth lightly, a tiny hint of excitement in his voice at the new scenery around him. He’d gone through a whole Spring and Summer with Louis, so he had yet to experience Autumn and Winter above water.

“It’s a little chilly though, that’s why I’ve been pacing underwater instead of above.”

Something clicked in Liam’s head, and he wasn’t sure how Harry was really going to react to it.

“The season is changing, it’s Autumn now, Haz.”

The merman stared blankly at his octopus friend, tail just moving slightly still.

“Um, ok so when the weather starts to get colder, birds don’t…stay. They migrate south for the cold seasons so they don’t. Well, so they don’t die in the winter.” Liam was trying to explain as simply and nicely as possible. Harry sometimes took what he said the wrong way. His tail had frozen in place, arms crossed over his chest while he stared at Liam.

“So…he’s just somewhere warm and safe?” That sounded good to Harry. He didn’t want Louis to die, it would kill him.

“Exactly, and then after the cold weather goes away, he should come back.” Liam nodded his head quickly.

“Wait. So, I’m not going to see Louis again for two whole seasons?” Harry’s tail dropped straight down, his face falling with it.

 

_Sweet creature_  
We're running through the garden  
Where nothing bothered us  
But we're still young  
I always think about you and how we don't speak enough

 

After the realization had hit him, Harry had once again sunk to the bottom of the sea that he called his home, curling his tail around until the end of it fanned out over his face, hiding it from the rest of the underwater world. Liam tried to take him further away, so he didn’t just stare up at the surface of the empty water, but Harry wouldn’t budge. He wouldn’t even look at him. Knowing it wouldn’t do any good to keep pushing, Liam wandered off towards the deeper water where he spent most of his time.

Harry spent time with Louis every day, why hadn’t he told him about it before? They’d met at the beginnings of spring, when the flowers were beginning to come into full bloom, Harry’s favorite time of the year. He never really strayed far before he’d met Louis, always unsure of the world above him. But the flowers were perfect to press into his journal, which he kept hidden in one of the nearby coves behind a boulder so it wouldn’t get wet and ruined.

Louis had been watching Harry from where he was perched in a tree, as Harry swirled around and picked all of the different flowers growing on the water’s edge. He’d even put a few blades of grass in as well, because, well why not? He hummed as he went along, tongue sticking out the side of his mouth while he placed each flower carefully in its own page. Niall had actually stolen the journal for him one day when he hopped his way into town, tempted by the smell of someone cooking vegetable stew in the nearby small town. His little nose was going to get him in trouble one day.

_What are you doing?_

Harry had dived under the water again, so fast he didn’t even know it was possible. Luckily, he dropped his journal on the edge of the shore, saving it from a watery grave. Harry’s hands had folded over the spot where his heart was, almost worried that it was thumping so loud that surely the mysterious voice would find him and grab him. But no other sounds came, no other words. Harry at least wanted to retrieve his journal, he’d been working hard on it for a few weeks and he was proud of it.

Cautiously, he swam back up towards the light, the tip of his head breaking the surface as he looked around. He didn’t see anything, swishing his tail quietly as he approached the spot where he left his belonging. His hand met grass, though, and his heart dropped to the bottom of his tail as he frantically searched the area, to no avail.

_Did you lose this?_

Harry yelped, ducking his head down, eyes once again frantically searching for the source. A sort of _whoosh_ sounded from behind him, and he was suddenly face to face with an odd creature, perched on a low tree branch hanging over the water.

_You dropped this._ The bird-like creature held Harry’s journal up in one of his hands, perfectly dry, and one of the little daisy’s still sticking out from it.

_I did…you scared me. Can I have it back please?_ Harry hoped that his pleading gaze was enough to convince the stranger to return his book.

_You can…if you show me your tail first. And tell me your name._ The creature didn’t really seem threatening, not in Harry’s opinion. But Liam had told him multiple times that he had a tendency to be too optimistic about others sometimes.

_I’m Harry. Who are you?_ His scaled tail flashed iridescent in the sunlight as he flicked it out of the water in a show for the stranger. The boy cocked his head to the side a little, seemingly mesmerized by the flash of colors caught in the sunbeams.

_Louis. I’m Louis. You’re a merman._

Now it was Harry’s turn to dip his head to the side, regarding Louis’s clawed feet with curiosity.

_I am, what are you?_

_A Harpy._ The boy, Louis, suddenly unleashed his wings out full length, his plumage ruffling a little in the breeze. He was a proud creature, it was easy to see. Harry’s eyes had widened at the show, but a smile was quickly forming from cheek to cheek.

_You’re a sweet creature, I can tell._

 

_No, we started_  
Two hearts in one home  
I know, it's hard when we argue  
We're both stubborn  
I know but, oh

_Sweet creature, sweet creature_  
Wherever I go, you bring me home  
Sweet creature, sweet creature  
When I run out of rope, you bring me home

 

Harry must have fallen asleep at some point. Because when he awoke again, the sunbeams were kissing the water passionately, heating up the sea surrounding him. There was still a slight chill in the water, and Harry wondered how he never put two and two together before. When it got cold underwater, it must get cold above it too.

Harry uncoiled, feeling almost sore from being so tightly wound up for so long. He almost, _almost_ forgot why he’d been so upset. But the bliss of waking up from sleep was quickly destroyed as he longed for his lover again. Sighing, he stretched his tail muscles all out at once, stretching his arms out above his head. New flowers had begun to bloom nearby, so deciding he had nothing better to do, Harry swam off to his hidden cove, retrieving his journal from its usual place.

He found a group of orange and reddish colored flowers first, delicately picking out the ones that seemed the oldest. He didn’t really know why he thought them to be the oldest, but it made him too sad to think of picking the baby flowers. His tongue poked from the side of his mouth as he adjusted the scarlet colored flower on a blank page, ready to shut it and encase the little plant forever.

_WHOOSH_

Harry clutched the book against his damp chest, emerald eyes blown wide as he looked up. It took every last bit of him not to drop the book straight into the water, and to set it on the shore instead.

“Louis, Louis, Louis!” He was barely even aware of the wet tracks beginning to form on his cheeks as he wrapped his arms around the lithe Harpy’s body, unwilling to let go of him. Arms and wings encased Harry in their warm and loving embrace, feathers caressing his bare back as the wind ruffled them lightly.

“Oh Haz, I’m so sorry I should have told you I was leaving for a few days.” Louis did his best to hush the merman in his arms, folding his wings a little tighter around him, sheltering him from everything except for his own body.

“L-Liam said you had to go away until the spring again,” Harry hiccupped underneath him, before burrowing his face into the soft hollow of Louis’s neck. The little dip of his collarbone was the perfect place for Harry to nuzzle into.

“Liam is a smart lad,” Louis said lightly, not exactly denying the statement. “But I’m smarter.” He pulled back from Harry so he could wink at him, hoping to lighten his mood, if only by a little.

“What are you still doing here then?” Harry’s tail curled up behind him, a sign of nervousness that he usually wasn’t aware he was doing. Louis fluttered his wings a bit, letting them stretch outward, like a wall between Harry and the rest of the world.

“I was working on a surprise for you. It just took a little longer than I thought, I’m sorry. If you want, though, I’d love to show you the surprise.”

 

_I know when we started_  
Just two hearts in one home  
It gets harder when we argue  
We're both stubborn  
I know but, oh

_Sweet creature, sweet creature_  
Wherever I go, you bring me home  
Sweet creature, sweet creature  
When I run out of rope, you bring me home  
You'll bring me home

 

After wiping tears away, and another embrace to warm and calm Harry down, Louis finally released his lover, taking off with a snap of his wings. He made sure to fly as low as he could, keeping his wingbeats to a minimum in order for Harry to follow along beside him in the seawater. They were both quite quick in their respective environments. Louis easily found the wind currents, moving up and down in an effort to glide along with them. Harry’s sleek body made him like a torpedo in the water, allowing him to twirl around as he moved forward, even jumping out of the water in a dolphin-like fashion if he was feeling extra spritely.

It didn’t take too long for them to reach their destination, no more than a half hour really. Before Harry could even break the surface, Louis had landed on the embankment in front of him, wings spread wide once again, this time to block Harry.

“Are you ready?” Louis knew how horrible Harry was with surprises. He wasn’t exactly patient, and surprises always excited the hell out of him. This time was no exception, his tail was flashing in and out of the water, like a dog wagging his tail at his owner coming home from war.

“Yes please, Lou, I’m ready you know I’m bad at surprises.”

Louis chuckled, beating his wings a little before hopping to the side, folding his wings against his back while he looked at Harry, hoping for approval.

Harry had stilled, feeling almost hypnotized by the view in front of him. Harry knew Louis was part bird, in his own way. Therefore, he had some bird-like tendencies, such as building nests.

What was presented before Harry, was not just a mere bird’s nest. But, then again, Louis had never been a simple Harpy. There was a nest, yes. One that was seemingly extra-industrial and sturdy. It wasn’t made of just twigs, but rather whole branches, cemented together with what appeared to be handfuls upon handfuls of mud. Besides the large nest itself, there were more branches raised up, in a sort of teepee arrangement around the nest, to keep out any elements, such as wind or snow.

“Now I don’t have to leave you for the winter,” Louis whispered, since Harry still hadn’t said anything yet.

Harry turned towards Louis, with tearful eyes once again. “You did this for me?”

“I mean, for us,” Louis scoffed a little, feeling his own face flush with embarrassment at being caught doing such a sweet thing. “You can lay with me too, it’s close enough you can keep your tail in the water.” He kicked his clawed toes against the ground, scratching at the rock beneath him.

Harry was still almost in a daze, just smiling and staring at the nest with watery eyes. Louis nudged him gently, tucking his wings close to his own body as he crawled into the shelter, beckoning Harry to come in with him. There was just enough room for Louis to stretch one feather-covered limb over Harry, covering him for a little extra warmth. It had been a long last few days, without having each other close. Pining for the other, and in Louis’s case, building a home for the both of them. Harry’s tail lounged in the water, while his eyes had already closed all the way, feeling loved and protected by the boy next to him. The last thing he was consciously aware of, was Louis’s feathers tickling his spine, and the soft voice that he’d grown to know like the back of his tail, whispering near his ear.

_You’re a sweet creature, I love you._  

 

 


End file.
